


A Sticky-Fingered Filcher [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Sticky-Fingered Filcher" by takethesky87. </p><p>“I believe you’re familiar with Carmen Sandiego’s work, Mr. Holmes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky-Fingered Filcher [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takethesky87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethesky87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sticky-Fingered Filcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552387) by [takethesky87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethesky87/pseuds/takethesky87). 



mp3, Length (with music): 7:25  
Length (without music): 6:15  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20sticky-fingered%20filcher.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20sticky-fingered%20filcher%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sticky-fingered-filcher).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I....tried with the accents. *hangs head* Music is of course the theme song "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" by the group Rockapella. Used to fill my "record standing up" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to takethesky87 for giving permission to make this a podfic!


End file.
